Question Game
by muzical
Summary: Sirius/OC, Marauder era. Sirius sees a girl in the Gryffindor Common Room he's never met. They get to know each other using the Question Game, ask question-answer question-ask your own.
1. Questions

**The Question Game**

"Why hullo there. I don't think we've met. My name is Sirius Black." Sirius extended his hand to a young girl, flashing his smile; the same smile that had gotten him so many girls previously.

The girl glared at him over her glasses. "Yes, I know who you are. If you'll excuse me, I'm quite busy." She looked back down at her Transfiguration book, pointedly ignoring him.

Stunned, Sirius continued to stare, not comprehending the fact that she wanted to be left alone. _I've never been ignored before. This just isn't right._ "Well, I'm glad you know who I am, but I still don't know you. Mind telling me your name?" He sat in a chair next to her, turning so that he was facing her. "I've never seen you around."

"Yes I do mind. I'm trying to study. I have a test in the morning." She shifted position, staring away, her back towards him. She poured over her notes, silently willing him to leave her alone.

His brow furrowed, deep in thought. "Don't you think you should take a break? You've been studying for quite awhile. Don't you have a headache yet? When I study that long I always get a headache from staring at the book."

"Yes, well I'm sure your small brain couldn't take in that much information at one time." She looked back at her book and smiled slightly. _THE Sirius Black is hitting on me. _She felt his eyes on her and slammed her book shut, knowing that if she didn't speak to him soon, he would never let her study. "Fine. What would you like? I supposed I can take a small break."

Sirius grinned, s_he's talking to you. Don't blow it._ "First off, what is your name?" He smiled shyly at her.

"Meghan Ross. And you are Sirius Black." She leaned back in her chair, her fingers wrapped around the edges of her book. To the casual observer, they were merely having a quiet chat.

"Yes, yes I am. Well, now that we have that settled Meghan, what year are you in?"

"I'm in fifth. I can't recall what year you're in." Sitting up, she shuffled some papers around trying to organize her pile of study notes.

"I'm in seventh, almost ready to get out of here. Now why haven't I seen you around? I know almost every beautiful girl in this castle, well, those above fourth year anyways."

She shook her head. "Because I've been smart enough to stay away from you. I know all about you and your friends, the Marauders. I avoid you all like the plague."

"Why is that? We're not all that bad." He looked at her inquisitively.

Meghan laughed outright, causing a group of second year girls nearby to glare at her over their papers. "Not all that bad? You and James Potter hex anyone who looks at you funny. You treat girls like they're nothing. The only one of you who is even the least bit decent is Remus, because even Peter has his moments."

_Now why do all the girls like Moony? They always bring him up. What's he got that I don't have?_ "Now…I wouldn't say we hex everyone. Just the Slytherins and they don't miss a moment to hex us. The feeling is mutual. Now I believe it is your turn."

"My turn? What are you talking about?"

"The Question Game. That's what we're doing. I ask a question, you answer it and ask your own. We've been going back and forth I'm surprised you haven't noticed. But we'll count that as your turn, so back to me. You have a strange accent. Where are you from?"

Raising her eyebrow slightly, she debated not answering. All she was doing waswasting time and she still had to study for the Transfiguration exam."I was born here, but my parents are from America. My dad's in the army and he was stationed here when I was born. We've been moving back and forth for years. They decided to stay here when I got my letter."

"So you're muggleborn?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" She glared at him, knowing his family's history with muggleborns. Everyone knew Regulus Black was a Death Eater; it's why he was killed. Sirius may be in Gryffindor, but that didn't mean he couldn't be evil as well.

"No, not at all. I don't care. I say let anyone with magic ability in. It's the rest of my atrocious family…" he trailed off, becoming lost in his thoughts.

"You really don't like them, do you?" She scooted her chair closer to him, leaning down to look in his eyes. "I don't mean to intrude. It's just… you boys aren't always quite when you're talking down here." She felt her cheeks flush, the colour rising up her face.

He looked up at her, meeting her eyes. As he stared, hefelt himself become lostin theircolour. They were very pretty, violetfrom what he could tell. "I… yeah, I don't like them much. It's kind of hard to like a family that disowned you when you didn't get placed in the right house."

She watched him. "I, I know your brother, well, sort of. He was my partner in Potions. Didn't speak much, at least not to me."

"He's not my brother. He didn't bother to defend me. I don't want anything to do with him." Sirius snapped at her, and then regretted it. "I'm sorry. I don't have any business complaining about this to you. So, back to our game." He put on a happy face and grinned at her, changing expressions in an instant. "I believe it's my turn. Would you accompany me on the next Hogsmeade trip?"

She smiled at him and he felt his heart jump. "No, I'm sorry, I can't." She gathered her things and made to stand.

"May I ask why not?" He tried to keep the hurt from his voice.

"Because I don't want to become one of your 'girls'. I like being unknown. I don't need girls cursing me every time I turn around." She took his hand and smiled. "Besides, I think we could be friends, and going on a date would ruin it. It's been nice talking to you, but I must head off to bed. I have a big Transfiguration test in the morning." She squeezed his hand and left the common room, slowly walking up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Sirius watched her ascend the stairs, trying to get her out of his mind. _How did she get me to tell her about Regulus? I don't even talk to Prongs about him…_ "That is one strange girl."

* * *

**AN: 5/27/2010 This is a oneshot from the 100Quills challenge on LJ. Using prompt #43. I've gone through and edited the chapters, adding bits and pieces here and there. A new chapter is due to be posted June 15, 2010.**


	2. History

**History Conversations**

"So Meghan, do you like history? You seem to read an awful lot of it." Sirius Black strode up to Meghan, who was sitting in her usual chair by the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Meghan sighed and continued staring at her book. "Yes I do. Now why are you back here talking to me? Can't you see I'm busy?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips.

Sirius laughed, sitting in the chair next to her. "You're always busy, Meggie."

"Please don't call me 'Meggie.' And yes, I am. I have a lot of school work, and I like to get it done at a reasonable time." She struggled to ignore him, trying to concentrate on her history book.

"But it's Saturday night. Shouldn't you join the party? Or have you not noticed that there's a party going on around you?" He raised his glass to her and took a big sip, his right hand gesturing around the crowded Common Room.

"Oh, I noticed, but I've chosen not to pay attention." Meghan turned the page in her book, barely reading a word on the pages.

He nodded and took another sip of his drink. "So what's your favourite era in history?"

Meghan closed her book and smiled. Finally, a topic she could talk about and actually be interested in the conversation. "I'd have to say the Second World War. It was utterly fascinating. Especially with the American retaliation on the Japanese after Pearl Harbour." She continued talking, but soon noticed that Sirius had a glazed look in his eyes.

"You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" She smiled.

"No, I have. Well, I heard the part about World War II. But after that, I zoned about a bit." He smiled sheepishly and placed his glass on the table. "So, World War II, huh? Was that Grindelwald?"

She laughed loudly, causing Sirius to look at her with concern. "No. This had nothing to do with wizards and witches. It was between the Axis and Ally powers. The Axis was Germany, Italy and Japan while the Allies were England, America and Russia. Did you never learn Muggle History in school?"

"I never went to school before Hogwarts. My Mum had a tutor teach Regulus and me basics like reading, writing, some mathematics. I had piano lessons and learned a bit of a few languages." He shook his head. "I never enjoyed it…school was definitely not my thing. Did you attend actual school?"

"Yes. I went to Muggle elementary school in America then transferred to Muggle primary school here. I enjoyed it. I used to take violin lessons, but we stopped when I was accepted here. I miss it though. You took piano lessons? I would have loved to learn piano."

"Yes, but I hated them. My teacher was a bore…some old man who should have died years previous." He laughed out loud and Meghan joined in, although not too sure why she was laughing.

"Sirius, why are you bothering this poor girl? Let her study in peace. Haven't you enough people to bother without disturbing her?" Lily Evans walked up and sat down across from Meghan. "You're Meghan Ross, right? In fifth year?"

Meghan nodded and smiled. Sirius wrapped his arm around Meghan, pulling her close. Meghan's cheeks blushed brilliant pink and she struggled to not giggle. "Well if it isn't Ms. Evans, Head Girl Extraordinaire. Meghan and I were just having a conversation about Muggle History. She was sharing some very interesting facts about the Second World War. It was a very interesting war…there were two groups the Abscess and the Alley powers." Meghan giggled and Lily just stared at him.

"Sirius, it was the Axis and the Ally powers…not the abscess and alley powers." Lily heaved a sigh and shook her head. "Leave the poor girl alone. Go talk to your boyfriend, I'm sure James is getting lonely." Her eyes flitted around the room, making sure no one was getting out of hand. James had finally taken to his Head Boy duties and not allowed firewhisky, a first since his arrival at Hogwarts.

"Ha-ha-ha Lily. Mine and James' relationship has yet to progress that far, thank goodness. And besides, I'm not bothering her. I was just going to ask her if she wanted to dance, I enjoy this song."

Meghan shrugged his arm off her shoulder. "Sirius, if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, I will not go out with you. I will not dance with you. I do not want to get involved with you." After gathering her things,she stood and made to walk away, but then leaned down and whispered in his ear, "no matter what feelings may be involved." She smiled at him, and then made her way through the sea of people up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Wait, Meggie." She turned and shook her head at this new nickname. "Do you enjoy our little game?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Exactly." He kissed her cheek and walked away, stopping to talk to James as he past.

* * *

**AN: Written using prompt #12 from 100Quills on LJ. As of 5/27/2010, this chapter has been edited. New chapter is due 6/15/2010.**


	3. Restless

**Restless in the Night**

Sirius walked downstairs to the Common Room. He had no idea exactly what time it was, but knew it was well past midnight. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't sleep. Every time he tried, his mind wandered to Meghan. Sirius had no idea why this girl invaded his every thought, waking and asleep. She was so odd, nothing like any of the other girls he knew. They were all after him; all wanted one thing. She didn't seem to care about that. Yes, she had admitted she liked him in her own mysterious way, but she wasn't pursuing him, and didn't seem to want him pursuing her.

He reached the bottom step and looked around the empty Common Room. He noticed a fire still burning in the fireplace and that the place seemed cleaner than when he went up to bed. _The house elves must have already been through and cleaned. _

Moving to sit on the couch, he noticed a small, sleeping form. "Meghan" he said softly, gently shaking her shoulder. "Hey, Meggie. Time to wake up." The girl slowly woke up, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"What…where am I?" she asked, sitting upright.

Sirius sat down next to her on the couch. "You're in the Common Room. It's long past midnight. Shouldn't you go up to bed?"

She nodded, looking around the room, her brain fuzzy from sleep. "Yeah, probably. I must have fallen asleep reading." She turned to face him, rubbing her eyes again. "What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep. I fall asleep for a short while then wake up again. My mind keeps wandering." _Not going to mention that my mind keeps wandering to her_. "Have you ever had a night like that?"

Meghan smiled and looked into the fire. "Yeah, quite often. That's why I end up spending so many nights down here. I don't want to keep my roommates up. What was your mind wandering too? Or is it personal?"

He returned her smile, deciding to be coy in his answer. "A girl, if you must know. I can't get her out of my head. She's there when I'm in class, when I'm sleeping. And she doesn't want anything to do with were you thinking about? I mean, why were you down here rather than in your room?"

She smiled again. "If you must know… a guy. I have the same problem. I can't get him out of my head. Stupid feelings. Does the girl know you like her?"

"Oh yeah, she knows. Does the guy know you like him?"

She grinned, "Yep, I think he does."

Knowing that they were talking about the other made the conversation that much morehumorous. "Why don't you tell him then?" Sirius asked, resting his head against the back of the couch.

"Well, you see, he has this flock of girls around him at all times. And, he has a history of being a playboy. Not the greatest guy to get involved with, understand? Why don't you tell the girl you like her?"

He laughed. "She's already turned me down twice. She's very aware that I like her. She's different. Not quite any other girl that I know. She reads, a lot, about Muggle history. She tunes out parties, even when they're in full blast all around her…"

Meghan laughed loudly. "Okay, I get it, I get it. You don't have to make fun of me."

"I wasn't making fun of you, just stating facts. You do read a lot and you do tend to tune out parties. But you are also very beautiful." He smiled at her, meeting her eyes.

Meghan felt her cheeks blush. "Th... Thank you" she stammered.

He smiled his famous smile. "Well, I'm going to head back up to bed. My restless seems to have gone away for right now. Until morning, mio amore." Sirius took her hand and kissed the back, smiling at her. "Good night."

Meghan watched as he walked up the stairs. She gathered her things and slowly followed up the stairs while she thought back to their conversation. Every time they talked, they always ended up doing the game. One would ask a question, the other respond and ask one of their own. It wasn't even conscious thought. _He is the strangest boy I have ever met!_ Meghan thought once she entered her room and crawled into bed. _But he is so gorgeous!_

* * *

**AN: Written using prompt #76 from the 100Quills challenge on LJ. Edited as of 5/27/2010.**


	4. Tremble

**Trembling**

Meghan sat in the common room for the twelfth night in a row, watching the flames slowly die down. She let her mind wander, seeing shapes form in the flames, pieces of parchment and flowers, music notes and books. Her thoughts wandered to her studies, and how she was going to do on her O.W.L.s. From her O.W.L.s, she found herself thinking about Sirius. He was so damn handsome and those eyes!

"Hi, Meggie," said a voice quietly from behind her.

Meghan smiled as she recognized the voice, and then frowned at the nickname. She hated being called spun around in her favourite armchair, meeting his eyes. "Well good evening Mr Black. What brings you to the Common Room at this late hour?"

"Ah, I couldn't sleep. But I should ask you the same question. Why are you up so late?" Sirius pulled a chair close to hers and sat down in it.

"Same reason," she said as she leaned back against the chair and closed her eyes.

The two sat in silence for several moments; Meghan relaxing with her eyes closed and Sirius watching the shadows flicker against the wall in the firelight. "Meggie?" Sirius asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Meghan sighed, her eyes still closed. "I thought I asked you not to call me that?"

He laughed, "you did. But seriously." He moved to the front of the chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "What are we?"

Her eyes opened and she sat forward in her chair. "What do you mean?" She asked, her voice low even though they were the only ones in the Common Room.

"What are we? We talk and flirt occasionally late at night. During the day, we barely give each other the time of day. I haven't dated anyone in two months, which is definitely strange for me." He ran his hand through his hair out of nervous habit. "What are we?"

Meghan shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she whispered and turned away from him. "What do you want us to be?" She spoke softly, so softly in fact she wasn't even sure if he heard her. Risking a glance back at him, she saw he had resumed staring back at the fireplace.

She waited, not sure if she wanted an answer or a few minutes of excruciating silence, she cleared her throat. "Well I think I'm going up to the dormitories." She moved to stand but Sirius rested his hand on hers.

"Please don't go. I don't know why, but you relax me. Just having you around relaxes me." His eyes pleaded with her and Meghan couldn't help sitting back in her chair.

"You didn't answer my question," she said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I know. I don't know what I want us to be." He stood and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

Meghan followed him closely, watching him take her hands in his. "Do you know what I want," he asked softly and Meghan shook her head. "I want to know what you're thinking. I want to be able to come up to you in the halls and talk to you. I want to know that we're friends, not just late at night, but during the day." His voice was low and smooth, silky even.

"I…" Meghan started, but was unable to finish her sentence. She looked up and stared into his piercing grey eyes. His hands felt warm on hers and he was so close, she could still smell the remnants of his aftershave; it smelt strong, exactly like she thought he would smell.

"Why are you trembling Meggie?" Sirius asked, smiling slyly.

"I…I'm not," she managed to stutter. "W…why would you say that?" _Get a grip Meghan! This is Sirius Black, playboy of Hogwarts. You can NOT get involved with him!_

"Well, your arm is shaking. Haven't you noticed?" He smirked at her.

"I…I hadn't really," Meghan said, standing up and walking towards the fireplace. She smiled, trying to reassure herself that she was fine. He didn't need to know how much he affected her. "Why were you noticing my arm shaking?"

"Well Meggie, it was kind of hard not to notice." He rose off the coffee table and walked slowly to where she was standing. "Well, Meghan? Why?"

"You…you were awfully close." She looked everywhere but in his eyes; at the ceiling, the walls, the bookshelf across the room. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was so certain that he could hear it. It took all she had to control her breathing and not faint.

"Do you have a problem with me being close to you," he asked with his voice still low and silky.

Meghan shook her head slowly. "N…no."

Sirius took her hands in his again. "I didn't think so."

She felt her body begin trembling again and saw him smile, knowing the effect he had on her. Meghan forced her eyes upward, meeting his. She watched him lean in slowly and Meghan felt herself lean forward as well. It was agony; the closer their lips got, the slower they moved.

"Hey mate, what are you doing down here this late," called a voice from the stairs. Footsteps sounded in the hallway and both looked up in alarm.

"Bloody hell," Sirius whispered and he dropped Meghan's hands, pulling back quickly. He turned around to see James standing on the stairs rubbing his eyes. "Nothing, Prongs. I was just clearing my head before bed. I'll be back up in a minute." When he turned back to Meghan, she was gone and all he caught was the trail of her blanket as she ran up the girl's stairs.

He ran to the stairs and put his hand on the railing, but stopped. _You can't go up mate; you'll come sliding back down._ "Meghan," he called softly, but to no answer.

Sirius grinned as he made his way up the stairs to the boy's dorms. _I almost kissed her, and she was going to let me._ _Bloody hell, James, you have perfect timing, _he thought sarcastically.

Meghan felt her heartbeat slow and her breathing return to normal. She quickly slipped away from Sirius and grabbed her book off the table. Running up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, she collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes. She listened to the soft snoring of her dorm mates and let her mind relive the previous few minutes. _He was going to kiss me! And I was going to let him! Damn that James Potter!_

**

* * *

**

AN: Written using prompt #34 from the 100Quills challenge on LJ. Edited as of 5/27/2010.


	5. Laugh

**Beautiful Laugh**

"Where are you?" Meghan Ross asked,looking up at the sky.

"Sitting right next to you," Sirius answered with a smirk on his face.

The two were sitting at the top of the Astronomy Tower. They had grown tired and restless sitting in the common room and Sirius had suggested the Astronomy Tower. Upthere, they had run into two separate couples. Sirius had borrowed James' invisibility cloak and had Meghan wear it, that way she wouldn't be bothered on Monday morning during classes. Who knew what the other girls would do to her after the gossip got around that she was in the Astronomy Tower with Sirius.

"Sirius!" Meghan laughed, "I'm being serious."

He smirked again, "no, you can't be Sirius, I'm Sirius."

She laughed again and slapped his shoulder.

"You have a pretty laugh."

Meghan felt the blush rise in her cheeks. "Th…thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll have to make you laugh more often."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Meghan watched the stars, locating a few of the constellations she learned in Astronomy.

"So where are you? In the sky I mean. Your star." She made sure she was clear; otherwise they'd have the same conversation over again.

Sirius moved closer to her. "It's the brightest one in the sky." He pointed to a patch of stars in the sky. "That's Canis Major, and the star is right there. See how it's brighter than the rest?" His voice was low, just barely above a whisper.

Meghan turned to look at him, their faces close together. She wanted to kiss him, knew she'd be able to; that he wouldn't turn away, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was difficult enough just sitting next to him. She pulled away, gazing out again at the stars.

"So I heard this great joke the other day," Sirius started.

Smiling, Meghan turned back to face him. "You did, huh? What was it?"

Sirius grinned. "Who did Frankenstein take to the prom?"

"Who?"

"His ghoul friend!" Sirius made an over exaggeration of laughing hysterically and slapping his knee.

Meghan laughed loudly, shaking her head at his elaborate silliness. "That has to be the cheesiest joke I've ever heard," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, but you laughed, a lot might I add."

"I was laughing at you. You looked silly."

"Laughing with me, laughing at me…it's the same thing."

Meghan yawned, covering her mouth with her hand**.** "I should probably get to bed; I still have homework to finish for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I should too." He stood and held out his hand to help her to her feet. He threw the cloak over top of her and walked her down the steps. His hands wanted to hold hers, but he couldn't. How strange would it look, him holding on to thin air?

Once they arrived at the common room, Meghan took off the cloak. "Thanks. That was a nice night."

"Yeah, it was. You have a beautiful laugh," he said.

"You've said that already," Meghan said, blushing again.

"Well it's true. Hearing you laugh always makes me smile. Well, good night Meggie." Sirius turned to walk up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"Hey, Sirius," she asked and he turned.

"Yes?"

In a moment of courage,Meghan walked up to him, stood on her toes and kissed his cheek gently. "Good night," she whispered as she ascended the steps to her room.

Sirius watched her walk up and when he knew she was out of sight, he reached his hand up to his cheek, touching where she had kissed. _Maybe I do have a chance after all_ he thought, beginning his long walk up to the 7th year dorms.

* * *

**AN: Written using prompt #18 from the 100Quills challenge on LJ. Edited as of 5/27/2010.**


	6. Sunset

**Watching Sunsets**

Sirius sat at the top of the Astronomy Tower, waiting for Meghan to emerge from the doorway. They had been meeting up here every night for a week; watching the sunset, and then the stars and the moon rise over the horizon.

He smiled when he heard the familiar click of the door as it opened and then shut. He felt her sit beside him, but he continued to look out at the faded yellow, red and orange as it slowly went down behind the trees. It was a pleasant moment, and he didn't want to ruin it.

"How'd you beat me again?" She asked softly. "That's the second day in a row."

Sirius laughed. "I don't know. Guess I finally fixed my watch. Why are you a little late? You're usually here to watch the sunset."

"I had to finish my essay for History of Magic and to get a bit more studying in. O.W.L.s start next week. Have you been studying for your N.E.W.T.s?"

He shrugged. "Probably not as much as I should be. But I'll be ready. I'm not all that worried about grades right now."

Meghan looked over at him. "And why not?"

"There are bigger things going on right now, more important things. Haven't you heard about Voldemort?"

Meghan shivered, not wanting to discuss that particular topic. "Who hasn't? I'm muggleborn, remember?" Her tone was clipped, short.

"I'm sorry Meggie. I didn't mean anything."

Her voice softened. "I know. I just don't like this. I'm terrified."

The two sat in silence, watching the bright colours fade into black.

"Nature's first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower;

But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down to day.

Nothing gold can stay." Meghan said softly, smiling as she looked up at the changing colours.

"What?" Sirius asked, turning around to face her.

"It's a poem by Robert Frost. Haven't you ever read it? It's famous."

He shook his head. "Nope, never heard it. What was it again?"

"Nature's first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower;

But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down to day.

Nothing gold can stay."

"It sounds pretty. What's it mean?"

Meghan smiled, sliding her hands so that she was leaning back. "Well, it could mean many things. It all depends on what you take from it. Have you ever studied poetry?"

Sirius shook his head. "What do you take from it?"

"Well, everything is beautiful when it's new right? The first flowers of spring, a new baby. Gold could mean perfect, new. Well I think it means that everything is perfect when it's new, though nothing ever stays that way. Nothing ever remains perfect forever." She smiled again. "What do you think it means?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. I was never good with poems. I studied literature with that tutor when I was little. Poetry was never my forte."

Meghan nodded and looked up at the sky. The stars were starting to come out and the full moon would begin to rise soon. "Have you ever wished on a star?" Meghan asked softly.

Sirius nodded. "Not often, but sometimes. Have you?"

"Yes. They rarely come true though. I've given up on wishes. Did yours ever come true?"

"One did," he smiled as he looked over at her. "I'm still waiting on the other one."

"Which one is that?" she asked.

Sirius moved closer, inching his face towards hers. "This one."

Meghan looked directly into his eyes as they came closer towards her. She felt her heart rate speed up and her breathing become shallow and quick. Her eyes shut and she felt his breath on her lips. She wanted to lean in, closing the short gap between them, but she couldn't move. Taking in a quick breath, she held it there, waiting for his lips to brush hers.

"Hey, Sirius, are you still up here," asked a voice from the other side of the door.

The couple jumped and separated as James came through the door. "There you are." James smiled at Meghan. "Hi." He turned to Sirius. "It's time. Moony's waiting for us."

Sirius slapped his forehead. "How could I forget?" He stood and reached a hand out to Meghan. "I'm sorry. Will I see you tomorrow night?" he whispered.

She nodded and Sirius leaned down, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." He ran out with James and left Meghan to stare at the closing door. _Where is he going so quickly?_ She asked herself as she opened the door and climbed down the stairs.

Knowing she would never ask him, she settled for coming up with her own answer, each idea more outrageous than the last.

* * *

**AN: Written using prompt #17 from the 100Quills challenge on LJ. Edited as of 5/27/2010**


	7. Hunger

**Dinner Conversations**

"So Meggie, are you hungry yet? You've been sitting here all day, reading that dreadful book of yours." Sirius collapsed onto the sofa next to Meghan.

He grinned as she sighed, placing the marker in her book and closing it. "Why must you always bother me when I'm busy?" She asked the question in a rude tone, but anyone could see the smile playing on her lips.

"Why must you never answer my question the first time I ask it?" Sirius leaned forward and met her eyes with his.

"Why must… Oh bother I have no idea." She giggled softly and turned her body to face him. "I'm a bit hungry. Are you?"

Sirius nodded. "Well, we've missed dinner, it's nearly eight o'clock." He paused, seeing the look of astonishment that crossed her face. "Didn't you realize it was that late?"

She shook her head. "No, I had no idea. What am I going to do now?"

Sirius stood and took her hand in his. "Come on; come with me."

Meghan looked down at her hand that was clasped in his. She glanced back up and into his eyes, one eyebrow raised.

"Come on Meghan. What could happen, you're with me?" He flashed his famous 'Sirius Black' grin and Meghan couldn't help but grin back.

"Alright. Where are we going?" She stood up and followed him out of the portrait hole and down the winding stairs.

"To the kitchens of course. Have you never been there?"

Meghan shook her head but Sirius couldn't see as he was in front of her. "No, I've never been. Do you and James go there often?"

"Eh, now and then. Whenever we miss dinner usually. You're in for a treat. The elves…"

"There are elves in the kitchens?" Meghan stopped in the middle of the corridor.

Sirius stopped suddenly and turned around to face her. "Of course," he said, his face showing confusion. "Is that a problem?"

Meghan shook her head again. "No, I just didn't realize. But I suppose that makes sense, how else would the food be made?" She shrugged her shoulders and began walking again, pulling Sirius along with her.

They reached the painting of the fruit and Sirius reached up his hand and touched the pear. It shook and giggled as a door opened and the two students were greeted by several house elves.

"Oh Master Black! You is visiting us again this week," one of the elves squeaked. "And who is your friend?"

"This is Meghan Ross. She's never had the pleasure of coming down here." Sirius turned to Meghan. "What do you feel like eating?"

Meghan's mouth opened but no sound came out. "Um… uh… a piece of chicken is fine," she managed to whisper. She was suddenly shy, unsure of how to act around the elves.

"No. Tee, could you get us two of my usual? But tea for Meghan instead of coffee." Sirius took Meghan over to where a table was set up as the elf, scurried off to help get their order ready.

Tee brought the tea and coffee soon after leaving. Sirius and Meghan silently fixed their hot drinks to their preference. "So Meggie, what's your favourite food?" Sirius took a sip of his coffee and smiled.

"What?" Meghan laughed, placing her cup back on the table. "What kind of question is that?"

"An honest one," Sirius replied, leaning back in the chair.

She shook her head, trying to thin. "Oh goodness. I suppose pickles_._ What's yours?"

"I'm quite partial to peanut butter."

"Peanut butter? Really?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Sirius raised his eyebrow and looked down at her.

"No, no problem. That's just a random food." She smiled and giggled slightly. "Peanut Butter? Really?"

"Yes," Sirius' face grew sullen as he stared at her moodily. "How about yours, pickles? Really?"

Meghan giggled again. "Yes, pickles. What a combination, pickles and peanut butter."

Tee quickly brought the food out and set it on the table. Meghan looked down in astonishment. On the plate in front of her was a piece of chicken, potato salad, two rolls and a heaping pile of green beans. "Really Sirius? You're kidding me!"

"Wha?" He asked with his mouth full of beans. He swallowed as Meghan laughed. "What's the problem?"

"This is what you usually eat?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's just so… healthy," she said, picking up her fork. "I never thought you'd eat so healthy."

"It's not that healthy. See that chicken? It's fried." Sirius looked at her with a look of complete seriousness.

Meghan laughed again and the two ate their dinners in silence. Sirius pushed the last of the beans around his plate, his eyes following them around and around.

"What's wrong?" Meghan asked, looking up from her plate.

Sirius sighed. "Nothing." He paused, still manoeuvring the beans. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me? The next time we go?"

This time, it was Meghan's turn to sigh. "Really Sirius, why do you always ask me? Can't you find some other girl to ask?"

"I don't want to ask any other girls," he whispered. "I just want to ask you."

"Sirius," Meghan said, standing up from her stool. "I can't go to Hogsmeade with you. I'm sorry," she whispered the last sentence and hastily walked out of the room.

She ran up the stairs and made it to the portrait hole. "Hippogriff," she said breathlessly. The portrait flung open and Meghan crawled inside.

Running up to her room, she collapsed onto her bed, coving her head with her pillow. "Why me?" She asked softly. "Why can't he find someone else? Why is it always me?"

* * *

**AN: Written using prompt #39 for 100Quills on LJ. Edited as of 5/27/2010**


	8. When?

**When?**

Meghan Ross lay on her back on one of the couches in the common room. She had just finished her final O.W.L and was trying to relax her brain. Everyone else was at dinner, leaving the common room empty for her to enjoy.

She only had a few more days with Sirius, not that it really should matter. He wasn't her boyfriend, and really couldn't be called more than a friend, if even that. But there was something she was going to miss when he was no longer a student. She'd miss their rendezvous in the Astronomy Tower and their many conversations in which they asked and answered their questions.

"Meggie, why aren't you at dinner?" A voice asked from behind her.

Meghan sat up and met Sirius' bright, sparkling grey eyes. "I wasn't hungry. Why aren't you at dinner?"

He smiled as he sat down next to her. "I already ate. I noticed you weren't there so I came to find you." He grinned, "and here you are. Why are you up here alone?"

Sighing, Meghan sat up and curled her legs underneath her. "I had my last O.W.L. today and needed to clear my head. Can you believe we go home in a few days?"

"I know. It doesn't seem like my time here should be up…" he trailed off, his eyes wandering over the wood panelling.

"That's right! You're graduating soon, aren't you?"

He nodded. "On Saturday. Will you be here?"

"Yes, my parents are meeting me at the station on Sunday. Do you know what you're going to do after graduation?"

"I want to be an Auror. Meggie?" He asked, leaning closer to her. "Meggie, what are _we_ going to do?"

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"I mean… when are you going to give me a straight answer on why you won't go out with me?" He took her hand in his and held tightly, determined not to let her get up and leave him alone.

"I… I don't know…" she trailed off. Her cheeks blushed with colour. "Why is it so important to you?"

"Because I want to know why. I think I deserve to know why you keep turning me down; it's not every day a girl turns me down… unless that girl is you." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Please, when will you tell me?"

"I… I…" Meghan stood up and pulled her hands from his. She leaned against the wall next to the fireplace and stared at him, not quite meeting his eyes. "You're leaving… I'm muggleborn… we're not alike…" Every explanation seemed less plausible than the last. To be honest, there wasn't really a reason she wouldn't go out with him. Well, unless you count the fact that he was a womanizer and a playboy, while Meghan was the quiet girl whom no one noticed.

"What? Those aren't reasons Meghan… those are excuses. First of all, what does it matter if I'm leaving? Second, who cares if you're muggleborn, because I certainly don't? And third, relationships aren't always built by people who are alike." He paused, glancing from her knee to her eyes. "What is really the problem?"

"It's nothing," She murmured, turning away from him.

He stared at her, his eyes focused on hers. "Meghan?" That was all he said, but it made all her resolve collapse.

"I… I'm scared of being one of your 'girls.' I don't want to be known as that girl Sirius dated last month." Meghan stared at her hands clasped in her lap.

"I don't think you could ever be one of those girls. You're much too different to be one of those girls. I don't think I've ever dated someone who enjoyed reading and studying and who hated to go to a party. You may be different, but I like you different. So now that we've got that taken care of…" he said as he grinned his wolfish grin. "Would you like to go out with me, sometime before Saturday?"

Meghan bit her lip, trying to think over the question. Pros: Sirius was her friend, he was very attractive, and they had almost kissed on two occasions. Cons: he was a playboy, and he was graduating next week.

After a long while of Sirius staring at Meghan and Meghan staring at her hands, she finally nodded. It was a small movement and if he hadn't been watching her so intently, he never would have noticed.

"Yes? Honestly, you'll truly go out with me sometime before Saturday?" The grin lit of Sirius' face and Meghan couldn't help but grin back.

"Yes, I'll honestly go out with you sometime before Saturday. Are you really happy about that?"

Sirius' jaw dropped in shock. "Of course I'm happy." He took her hand and held it tightly. "So… when?"

"When what?"

"When will you go out with me?" His grey eyes looked deep into hers. They made her heart melt and she smiled.

"Whenever you want. I'm free all week. Do you have anything in mind?" She couldn't hold back the smile. _I'm really going to go out with Sirius Black._

"Oh, I have several things… you'll see."

Meghan smiled again and stood. "Well I'm going to head up to my room… I need to wrap my mind around a few topics. Will I see you later?"

"Of course." Sirius stood with her and kissed the back of her hand. "Until later my dear."

* * *

**AN: Written using prompt #37 for 100Quills on LJ. Edited as of 5/27/2010.**


End file.
